School takeover: Kurogane and Fai style
by Alya Kihaku
Summary: Fai and Kurogane find themselves in Bingham High School which is in the middle of a power shift. A girl named Devan and her baned of outsiders and misfits are trying to take the school back from the populars.
1. Chapter 1

ONCE AGAIN THIS IS NOT A KURO/FYE! IT JUST HAS KUROGANE AND FYE IN IT AND I HAD TO PUT THEM AS THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY.

I do not own Tsubasa although i really wish i did. I only own me and my friends would say the same about them.

I'm sorry for all you seasoned readers of Tsubasa but i just realized that i have spelt Fai's name wrong this whole time. Please forgive me. So Fye = Fai. Once again i am so sorry.

* * *

Kurogane sat up and looked around. "Where the hell are we now?" he asked clearly unhappy about their ungraceful landing.

Fye sat up next to him. "Don't know but everythings blue," he said looking around him.

Kurogane growled. "I don't like blue," he mumbled.

"I wonder where little doggie is?" Fye said getting Kurogane to jerk his head around frantically in search of the boy.

He looked up at the ceiling when his search failed. "Please don't tell me I'm alone with him again," he begged only to receive Fye's giggles.

"You know you like me," he said with a smile.

Kurogane's eyes snapped over to look at Fye. "I do not like you!" he shouted at the blonde.

"They're down here!" someone yelled before the sound of footsteps reached their ears.

"Hide," Kurogane said grabbing Fye's arm and pulling him through the closest blue door.

Kurogane held a hand over Fye's mouth as the footsteps ran past them.

"That was close," a voice said beside them.

They looked over and found two girls in the same position as them.

A tall blond girl with blue eyes had her hand over a brunettes mouth, her hazel eyes wide with surprise.

"Who are you?" Kurogane asked defensively.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Same question," she snapped back.

The brunette reached up and pulled the hand away from her mouth.

"Devan, that's Kurogane and Fyr," she said her widening with excitment.

The girl named Devan looked the two over before her own eyes widened but with shock. "It cant be them, Kayla. Why would they be here?" she asked looking down at her.

"Because they dimension jumped," Kayla told her.

"How do you know our names?" Kurogane asked his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"That's amazing," Kayla said shaking her head slowly.

"It never did say they knew about it, but still it is a little freaky," Devan said also shaking her head.

Kayla looked up at her friend. "Do you think we should show them?" she asked a little hopeful.

Devan sighed. "I think we should, but if they freak out I'm blaming you," she said before opening the door and peeking out.

"Wait," Kurogane ordered getting her to look back in. "Who are you, where are we, and what the hell is going on?" he asked freaking out a little.

Devan let out yet another sigh. "I'm Devan West," she said poitning to herself. "And that's Kayla Barfuss," she said pointing to her.

"Hi," Kayla said her eyes locked on the two.

"Your current location is the girls bathroom in Bingham High School," Devan continued.

Suddenly yellow, flashing arrows pointed out the obvious clues of where they were. Pink pain, a wall sized mirror, the line of stalls and the large counter with white sinks.

Kurogane stood frozen while Fye looked around.

"It's so pink," he marveled.

Kayla nodded. "I know," she said her still on them.

"It's giving me a headache," Devan grumbled. "And what the hell is going is a take over."

"A what?" Kurogane asked still confused.

Devan held up her hand. "All will be revealed in time, Big Doggie," she said.

"How did you know about that name?" Fye asked amazed.

"We know everything about you two," Kayla said her voice getting to hyper puppy level.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Define everything," he ordered.

With one more sigh Devan answered. "We know about your mother, father, princess Tomoyo, the silver dragon sword, the monster that attacked your village, how you went all demonic and Tomoyo-hime had to save you," Devan started getting his eyes to widen. "We know that she forced you on the search for Sakura-hime's feathers and put that curse on you," she finished with a shrug. "Everything."

"What do you know about me?" Fye asked pointing to himself.

Kayal jumped into action. "We know about your twin and hot the king went mad. We know how you took his name after you killed him and imprisoned the person who saved you, we know that you had two feathed, one to create Chi, and the other you gave to Sakura saying it was stuck to Sayron. We know that you have a curse on you that makes you kill anyone who's stronger then you," she looked over at Devan who nodded.

They looked back to them.

"We also know that Fye is a one eyed vampire who can only feed on Kurogane," they said together sounding like something from a horror movie.

The two stood there speechless, their eyes wide and shock plastered on their faces.

"I think they went into shock," Devan mumbled to Kayla.

"I think we should show them now," she mumbled back.

Devan nodded. "I agree."

Kayla cleared her throat. "If you want to know how we know all that then you have to follow us," she said with a sweet smile that didn't match her tone.

They nodded slowly still in shock.

Devan once again peeked her head out of the door and looked from left to right. She motioned to follow her and stepped out into the hall.

Kayla followed after, then Fye, then Kurogane on the end.

They walked across the hall and went through a heavy wood door that strangely opened outward.

"Where are we?" Kurogany asked.

"The library," Kayla answered.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Just be patient!" Devan snapped back at him.

He stopped walking. "Answer my question," he snapped back.

Kayla cringed and stepped out of Devan's way as she charged towards him.

"You can either wonder around like a cosplayer, violate weapons laws, get arrested and get interveiwed on television or you can just listen to me," she said staring him straight in the eyes. "Which one?" she asked.

"That's what the Witch said to him when they first met," Fye pointed out.

Kayla nodded. "That's why she said it."

Kurogane grumbled before saying something that they couldn't hear.

Devan smiled triumpantly. "Good, now follow me," she said before leading them up the small incline, rounded a small wall and towards the rows of many computers. "Kayla, will you do the honors?" she asked gesturing to the closest computer.

Kalya smiled and nodded quickly. "Of coarse," she said before sitting down in the plastic chair.

"What the hell is that?" Kurogane asked looking at the screen.

"It's called Tsubasa Resivor Chronicles," Devan stated taking the plastic chair next to Kayla.

"Everything you've done has been drawn and posted on here, One Manga. Anyone can read them," Kayal said fangirl eyes trained on both of them.

"Why do i have a feeling the Witch os behind this?" Kurogane asked his still locked on the screen.

Both girls chuckled.

"You think this is bad, wait till you see XXXholic," Devan said a bright smile on her face.

Kayla shook her head quickly. "I don't think they need to know about that, it would probably give them a headache," she said getting Devan to rethink.

She nodded. "You're right."

"You said you were doing a 'Take Over?" Fye asked.

Kayla and Devan looked at each. "Well..." they said together.

"Well what?" Kurogane growled.

They looked forward.

"We're taking over the school," they said toghether once again.

All four of them went silent. (Crickets chirping in the background)

_"Leader, come in," _a voice said from Devan's pocket.

She reached in and pulled out a walkie talkie. She pushed the red button and held it up to her mouth.

"Leader here," she said into the speaker.

_"We managed to take down the phone lines so no one can call for the police if things start going south." _

Devan nodded. "Good, We're at homebase, meet up here."

_"Roger." _

Kurogane cleared his throat. "You're.....taking.....over....the.....school?" he asked quietly.

Kayla nodded. "We're tired of the jocks ruling the school, not to mention the preps."

Devan let out a dreamy sigh. "I've been planning this since first grade," she explained. "Now my life long dream is coming true," she said her eyes budding with tears.

Kurogane started to twitch.

"I cant believe it's actuall you."

Kurogane looked down and found Kayla looking up at him with fangirl eyes.

Devan cleared her throat. "Kayla, we talked about this, remember?" she asked.

Kayla blinked a few times before before nodding. "Right, sorry, sorry," she said before walking over to Fye.

"Talked about what?" Kurogane asked looking between the two.

They both shrugged. "Nothing you need to worry about," they said together.

"I never thought we would actully meet you guys," Kalya said once again dreamy her voice going fangirl again.

Devan started to fidgit. "Kayla, don't break now," she said wrapping her arms around herself. "If you break I'll break and if I break then they'll run off screaming," she said gesturing to Kurogane and Fye. "Remember when we met those Kuro/Fye cosplayers?" she asked.

Kayla's eyes widened. "They looked so perfect, they were asking to get fangirled," she said nodding quickly.

Devan shuddered and her eyes rolled slightly. "That part of the Anime world should be rewarded."

"What's Kuro/Fye?" Fye asked turning his head to one side.

Both girls froze.

"S-should we show them?" Devan asked her face draining color.

Kayla nodded slowly. "I think they should know."

* * *

**Telepathy**

**"They might be discouraged from actually doing something."**

**"Good thinking." **

* * *

(Kuro/Fye Fanfiction)

_**"This is wrong," Kurogane said as Fye leaned closer in. **_

_**"And i dont' want to be right," Fye said before closing the space between them.**_

* * *

"I'm going to be sick," Kurogane said his face green.

Kayla had her hands in front of her face as Fye kept reading.

"Are there more like this?" Kurogane asked his face still green.

Kayla nodded. "Hundreds."

"What the hell is that?" Kurogane asked breaking through the sick faze and embracing the anger.

Devan swallowed hard a small smile on her face. "Well, you see there's this thing called Yaoi," she explained. "Which means guys on guys," she said when he didn't seem to understand. "Some girls have gotten it into their heads that you a Fye are......." she trailed off seeing his face go a shade greener.

"Yaoi," Kayla finished quietly.

"What?" Fye asked clearly not paying attention to what Devan had been saying before.

The girls sweat dropped and pointed to the screen. "Yaoi."

"I'm going to be sick," Kurogane said again.

Fye giggled and scrolled down.

Kayla's and Devan's eyes widened with horror.

* * *

**Telepathy**

**"I thought that it was supposed to discourage him but......."**

**"I think it just gave him ideas."**

**(They look over at Kurogane with sad faces) **

**"Poor Kurogane." **

**

* * *

**

Devan chuckled lightly a devilish smile on her lips. "This is only Teen, you'd die if you saw Mature," she told Kurogane.

Kayla shook her head quickly. "Don't even think about it," she threatened.

Devan shook her head with her. "I don't want to kill the little innocence they have left," she said smiling slightly. She got up, kicked Fye's chair out of the way and clicked out of the page. "That's enough of that," she mumbled.

Kayla nodded.

* * *

**Telepathy**

**"Just think if we showed them Kuro/Tomo."**

**"Kurogane would probably stab the computer out of shock."**

**"True." **

**

* * *

**

_"Is the leader of the rebelion there?" _

Everyone froze.

The voice had come from the walkie talkie.

Devan shook her head. "Stupid idiots," she grumbled before pushing the talk button. "Leader of the rebelion here," she said happily. "What can i do for you?"

_"We have captured two of your comrades," _the voice said.

Devan rolled her eyes. "What about it?" she asked.

_"If you do not surrender they shall be killed." _

She raised her eyebrows. "That's a little dark for you preps isn't it?" she asked.

_"Don't think we wont do it." _

She shrugged. "Go ahead, their parts done," she said before flipping the walkie talkie over and popping the batteries out. She tucked them all back into her pocket and turned to leave. "Come on, we're leaving," she said.

Kayla jumped up and followed behind her.

"Did you really mean that?" Kurogane asked standing still. "That you didn't need them anymore?"

Devan stopped and spun around anger clear on her face. "Are you insane?" she nearly yelled. "Everything would be thrown into the dark ages without Zander, and Andrew knows how to take a hit, who am i going to take my anger out on?" she demanded. She let out a long breath before straightening. "We're going to get you two some clothes," she said pointing to each of them, "then bust them out."

Kurogane's eyes widened and a smirk crossed his face. "Lead the way," he said.

Devan smiled and turned towards the door.

* * *

Once again I want to apologize for spelling Fai's name wrong. I would go back and correct it all but I'm afraid I'm a little to lazy to that. I would but you know like i said lazy.

Please reveiw it! i will take any comment you choose to give me with a brave face. Flame if you want. I DON'T CARE! BRING IT ON!.........that was a little over board.....sorry.....um, reveiw and comment. Thank you.

Alya Kihaku


	2. Chapter 2 Writers note

I just have to tell you that i wrote another chapter but due to my stupidity i accidentily deleted it. I just thought i would tell you this because someone else needed to know my pain. Thank you for reading. I'll try to write everything that i deleted and hopefully get it posted.

Alya Kihaku


	3. Chapter 3 This is Bingham!

Hello my fellow readers it is I Alya Kihaku! i managed to rewrite everything that i deleted. Hope you like it.

Me: so how do you like Bingham so far?

Kurogane: i hate the blue.

Fai: i like the blue.

Kurogane: i hate the lights.

Fai: i like the lights.

Kurogane: the students are insane.

Fai: the students are nice.

Kurogane: The teachers are insane.

Fai: the teachers are nice.

Kurogane: (Turns on Fai) WILL YOU SHUT UP!

Me: Happy to see you're enjoying yourselves. (Turns to you) I do not own Tsubasa or my frinds just me.

* * *

**THIS IS BINGHAM**

"You always hear stories about this place and you always through that you would want to see what it looks like, but when you get to the point of finging out you don't want to anymore," Dean said her eyes wide.

Kayla nodded. "The boys locker roo."

(Thunder clashed and lightening flashed)

Kurogane and Fai stood behind them confusion on their faces.

"What's the big deal?" Kurogane asked. "It's like a closet right?" he asked looking at the double doors.

Kayla and Devan shook their heads, their eyes still on the door.

"If we go in their it'll be like a group of pervert boys sneaking into the womans bath," they explained together.

A slight blush settle on Kurogane's face.

"Naughty, naughty," Fai said with a bright smile.

They laughed nervously.

* * *

**Telepathy**

**"We have to be brave." **

**"That's right, we cant let this beat us."**

**"If we cant do this then we cant do anything." **

* * *

Kayla and Devan looked at each other before giving a triumphant nod.

"Lets do this!" the said charging straigh forward.

They opened the door and walked in.

(Since i have not been in the boys locker room you will have to use your imagination)

They both walked over to the wall of lockers and looked them over. (Once again using my imagination)

"We'll have to break the locks," Kayla said looking at the one in front of her.

Devan nodded then held her hand out towards Kurogane. "Can i borrow one of your Kunai Knives?" she asked her eyes on the locker in front of her.

He blinked a little confused. "What?" he asked.

She turned to face him an innocent smile on her lips. "Every shinobi had Kunai Knives," she said as if everyone knew this fact. "Hell, even Hunni has Kunai Knives."

Kayla nodded. "They're bunny shap."

(For all you Host Club fans you'll understand this and if you don't then you're just lame)

Kurogane blinked again still surprised she knew this. He reached behind him and pulled out a Kunai Kinfe.

She took the knife from him and turned back to the lockers. She slid the blade into the loop and jerked it down causing the lock to pop open. She turned to Kayla and handed the knife to her. "I'll handle Kurogane if you handle Fai," she said getting a big smile from her.

"Right-O," she said before setting to work.

Devan turned back to the broken lock and pulled it away. She opened the locker and pulled out the clothes. "You know it's a good thing we did this during a gym class," she said getting Kayla to nod. She reached in and pulled out a T-shirt and held it up into the air. "Tch, skinny freak," she mumbled.

"Switch," Kayla said before throwing a Bingham hoddie at Devan.

She caught the hoodie and threw the shirt.

"Guys are so miss matched, "Kayla said while holding the T-shirt against Fai's chest.

"They can wear whatever the hell they want and still look good," Devan said also shaking her head. She looked over at Kurogane. "You guys have no idea how lucky you are," she said before gesturing for him to come closer.

With slight hesitaion he stepped forward.

She held the Bingham hoodie up to his chest and measured the sleeve length. She let out a sigh. "It'll work," she said before turning back to the locker. She pulled out a pair of rather long pair of jeans. She held them to his waist and looked at the length on them also. "It'll do," she said with a shrug. She looked over her shoulder at Kayla. "You good?" she asked.

She nodded a smile on her face. "It'll do."

"Alright," she said before looking back to Kurogane. "Alright, once you've changed bring your cloths out to us, alright?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"Good," she said before turning and heading towards the door Kayla right behind her. She suddenly stopped and looked over at Kurogane. "Can i have another Kunai Knife?" she asked with pleading eyes.

He took another Kunai Knife and held it out to her.

She took it with a bright smile. "Thanks, cant leave a girl unprotected," she said before both girls skipped out of the room.

They stood in front of the double doors Kunai Knives held tightly in their hands.

* * *

**Telepathy**

**"You know you never see Kurogane without a shirt."**

**"And yet the first time you see Fai he has no shirt."**

**"That should have told us something." **

**Silence.**

**"We should go check on them." **

**"Maybe they need help with the strange knew clothing."**

**"We could say we heard a noise." **

**"We are girls, we need the big, strong men to protect us." **

**"Cant blame us if we get a little scared." **

**(Evil giggling, lightening flashed and thunger crashed once again) **

* * *

Still giggling they turned back to the door.

They were about to pen the door once again when it swung open and a dark figure stood in the doorway.

"AGH!" they screamed falling back.

"Come on, I'm not that scary."

The figure stepped out of the shadow and of coarse it was Kurogane. Although he had four jocks on his shoulders. Unconsious.

"Hope these guys aren't on your side," he said shifting their weight.

Both of them shook their heads.

"Good, cause we showed no mercy," Fai said walking out another jock dragging behind him.

"Cool, we have hostages," Kayla said a small smile on her lips.

"That is cool," Devan said a brighter smile on hers. "We should take them to Moritz, he'll watch them."

Kurogane frowned. "Who's Moritz?" he asked.

Kayla's smile brightened at the name.

"He's the only teacher who's on our side," Devan explained. "He's upstairs holding down an artillury (Spell check anyone?) for us."

Uninterested in the conversation Kayla looked the boys over. "We did good," she said getting Devan's attention.

It was strange seeing the two warriors in Bingham Blue but it suited them. She looked down to see the length of his pant when she noticed the sword hanging from his belt. She suddenly burst out in laughter.

"What is it?" he asked looking down at himself.

"They're going to have a heart attack when they see you," she said before getting Kayal to laugh to.

"They'll think they went traitor," she said smiling birhglty.

"And they'll be all like 'where the hell did he get that sword?" Devan said making a cofused face.

Kurogane shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand," he said getting Fai to smile.

"I like them," he said getting a little squeal from Kayla.

Devan took a few deep breaths before she looked up at Kurogane. "Your cloths?" she asked.

"Here," Fai said before holding the bundle out to Kayla.

She took it from him and pulled Kurogane's cloths out of the bundle and handing it to Devan.

She searched through it till she found his cloak. "I always loved this," she said before holding it up so she could get a better look at it. "It looks like something a king would wear."

Kayla let out a sigh. "Or the Queen," she said also looking at Fai's cloak.

"You can try it on if you want," Fai said smiling lightly.

Kayla nearly bursted with happiness. She fastened the cloak around her neck and stood up. She twirled around, the cloak billowing around her.

Devan watched her with awe and glanced at the cloak in her hands then at Kurogane.

He let out a sigh. "Go ahead," he said getting a fangirl scream from her.

She shot up and wrapped the cape around her shoulders and also twirled with Kayla. She stopped and turned to look at Kayla. "My dear Queen," she said holding out her hand.

Kayla stopped spinning and looked over at her. "My dear King," she said placing her hand in Devan's.

"We shall dance the night away," Devan said before she pulled Kayla into a circle with her.

Fai smiled and clapped a beat for them while Kurogane just stared with sweat drop.

"Never understand," he stated again.

The two girls steped away from each other and bowed.

Devan let out a sigh and looked around trying to catch her breath. "We should head out," she said. "We need to drop those guys off at Moritz before we even think about saving the others."

Kayla nodded. "And we should meet up with the others and tell them whats going on," she said getting another sigh from Devan.

"Should i just have them meet us at Moritz's room?' she asked pulling the walkie talkie out of her pocket.

Kayla shurrged. "I don't know, it might be a little crowded," she said.

Devan thought about that. "You're right," she said snapping the batteries into the little device. She clicked it on and pushed the talk button. She cleared her throat. "To all my loyal followers," she said her tone suddenly regale. "Would you please all gather at The Wall?" she asked.

"The Wall?" Kurogane asked looking down at Kayla.

"It's where they all meet in the mornings," she explained smiling sweetly. "They sort of claimed it."

"I repeat," Devan said. "All my loyal followers will meet at the wall in ten minutes."

They waited a moment.

"_Roger."_

Devan stuck the walkie Talk back into her pocket and turned towards the others. "Come, we have business to attend to," she said before drawing the cape around her. "Walk this way," she said before walking off.

Kayla smiled, drew her own cape around her and walked just like Devan had.

Kurogane sighed. "I hope everyone in this dimension isn't like this," he said before also following the two insane girls.

Fai chuckled lightly close behind Kurogane. "Come on, they're not that bad," he said smiling fondly. "At least they're fun."

Kurogane snorted. "Yeah, fun," he said rolling his eyes.

"Compared to the other places we've been you have to admit this has been the safest," Fai said getting a small smile from Kurogane.

"Define safe," he said.

They followed the girls through one hall after another till they ended up at the base of a blue stair case just off what appeared to be the lunch room.

(For those of you who go to Bingham you know where these stairs are and if you don't then you don't really need to know)

"They're might be a few Jocks up their so be careful," Devan said looking at the stairs.

Kayla smiled. "Race you to the top!" she yelled before taking the stairs two at a time.

Devan jumped. "Wait, Kayla!" she yelled running after her.

"Didn't you just say to be careful?" Kurogane shouted after them also starting up the stairs.

Fai chuckled. "Worried, Kuro-kun?" he asked.

Kurogane growled. "No, but if they get themselves caught what the hell are we going to do?" he asked getting Fai to think about that.

"We should go after them," he decided before they rushed up the stairs.

They were half way up when they heard that all to familiar sound of flesh on flesh.

"Crap," Kurogane hissed before they went even faster.

They got to the tops and found the girls hovering over yet another unconscious guy.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked taking in the scene.

Devan looked up a bright and surprised smile on her face. "Kayla knocked him out," she said before looking proudly at Kayla.

Kayla smiled slightly. "He was going to hit you from behind," she defended. "Even for a Jock that was low."

Devan giggled. "That was still awesome," she said before reaching down and grabbing the guys ancle. "We got another one," she said before continuing down the hall.

Kayla caught up with her and grabbed the other ancle.

"Don't you think it's weird that they're completely fine with knocking people out?" Kurogane asked.

Fai shrugged. "You don't have a problem with it, do you?" he asked.

Kurogane shook his head. "But I'm a ninja, I have to be okay with it," he pointed out.

"And Devan is a ninja in training, she probably got used to it a long while ago," Fai reminded him.

Kurogane thought about that. "What about Kayla, she looks a little to inocent to be knocking people out," he stated.

Fai chuckled. "Don't judge a book by it's cover?" he asked getting Kurogane to twitch.

"Why did i even ask?" he said shifting the weight of the guys once again.

* * *

This chapter sort of cut off at a weird place but i kind of got writers block and had to cut it off. I hope it was to your liking. Thank you for reading. Please reveiw. My inbox is lonely.


	4. Bingham Miners

**I've been thinking that maybe i should have changed the teachers name or something but i cant' do much about it now........... to those of you who are reading this my inbox is still lonely! please Review so i know that at least someone is reading this shit. **

**Sorry it took me so long to write but i just started to write a fanfict for Eyeshield 21 (if you haven't seen it i would recommend it! great Football show) Anyways I'm trying even thought It's a little hard because I haven't seen it for a while but like i said I'm trying. **

**Please enjoy chapter four.....it's actually chapter three but i put that short little comment thing.......anyways i don't own anyone but me in this story......please review! **

* * *

Still dragging the jock behind them the two girls led Kurogane and Fye (I've given up trying to spell his name right) through the halls. Actually they seemed to be just going round in a circle.

"You see," Devan stated taking on a Kisuke Uruhara complex, (If you don't know who that is you're going to hell) "the layout of Binham is pretty simple," she stated. "It's pretty much square, the hallways connecting here and there," she said waving her index finger in the air. "The upper level is a square with halls branching off here and there, the location of the classes are a little messed up but once you know your way around it's pretty easy."

Kayla nodded. "I thought i was going to get lost my first day but i found all of my classes pretty easily," she said looking over her shoulder at the two. "Plus the SBO's were really nice and were helping the new kids find their way around."

Kurogane frowned. "SBO's?" he asked.

Kayla nodded. "Student Body Officers," she explained. "We call them SBO's for short."

Devan chuckled. "I call them SOB's."

"SOB's?" Fye asked.

She nodded. "Sons of bit-"

"Oh look we're here!" Kayla shouted cutting her off.

Devan stuck her tongue out at her before turning to the door. She raised her hand and banged on the fake wood surface.

"What's the password?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

Devan sighed. "AC/DC," she grumbled and the door opened.

A man with black glasses and spiked hair was standing in the doorward. He was only a few inches taller then Devan and a coffee mug was clutched in his hand.

A small smile appeared on his face when he saw them. "Hello," he said before stepping aside to let them in.

"You need to change that password," Devan informed him as her and Kayla pulled the jock into the room. "Anyone who had your class could easily guess it."

He only chuckled.

Devan rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyways," she said looking over her shoulder at the two. "We'll leave them at the front," she said as they both grabbed their one jock to the front of the classroom.

"I've never seen you two before," Moritz said looking Kurogane and Fye over. "You transfer students?"

"Uh.........."

"They're outside help," Devan said as she walked past them.

Moritz raised and eyebrow. "You hired them?" he asked.

She let out a snort. "Do you really think i would pay someone to do something i could do better?" she asked resting her hands on her hips. "They just showed up and offered to help."

"We didn't offer," Kurogane grumbled. "We were forced."

Devan's head twitched mechanically to look over at him. "What was that?" she asked in a demonic voice.

Kurogane jumped and took a small step back.

kayal reached over and petted her head. "He didn't say anything," she told her. "You're probably just hearing voices again."

_Again? _they all thought.

Devan let out a sigh. "You're probably right," she said before swatting Kayla's hand away. She looked around till her eyes landed on Moritz. "You got any weapons?" she asked.

He nodded. "Cabinet," he answered pointing to the one by the door before walking back to his desk and sitting down in this rolly chair.

Devan waled over to the cabinet and pulled the doors open. A Hiruma Youichi (Eyechield 21) smile crossed her face and she dug into the cabinet.

"You can take anything you want as long as you keep bringing me coffee," Moritz called from his desk.

"Awesome!" Devan shouted before she reappeared armed to the teeth with every model of the Nerf Gun.

"Sweet!" Kayla yelled running over to her, looking every peice of plastic over.

Kurogane and Fye watched as the two girls chattered over the new found weapons with amazment.

"They're.......a little violent compaired to other girls...don't you think?" Kurogane asked.

Fye nodded. "I like them," he stated blankly getting Kurogane to sweat drop.

"That's not what i asked," he mumbled.

* * *

I know it was really short but the conductor of my train of thought kicked me off when he realized i didn't have a ticket. Guess it's just not my day.

ONCE AGAIN! REVIEW!


End file.
